Beauty from Pain
by dustybook
Summary: Belle is a scarred princess taken in by Rumplestiltskin, a seammaster and tailor, after her family's castle is taken over by Gaston and the witch, Zelena, and her father is killed. My character is NOT LACEY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is for a project for the broken hearted Rumbellers, who need some true Rumbelle love, and to give them some happy Rumbelle. Unfortunately, chapter one doesn't have a lot of Rumbelle, but chapter two will have some Rumbelle fluff. I want it to be well paced so I can't force too much of Rumbelle in this chapter. The title is the name of a song, but can't remember the group name. I had to repost, because one of aspect of the story was unclear.**

 **Chapter One: Scarred**

Belle held a bouquet of roses as she slowly walked towards Gaston with a veil hiding her face from him. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she got closer as Gaston stood under the arch looking rather handsome in his knight's uniform. Maurice gave his daughter's hand to Gaston who took it happily as he led her up the steps. Belle could feel everyone's eyes on her and she began to tremble, but after the priest spoke the prayer her veil was lifted and the crowd gasped. Gaston cringed in disgust as he finally saw his bride's face. No one had ever seen Belle's face since the witch had cast the curse on her, and she had kept her face hidden even from Gaston. Maurice knew the risk that Gaston would refuse to marry if he had seen her face, but he had not told Belle his reasons. She suspected this though and didn't object to his idea of keeping her face hidden.

 **~Page Break~**

After the wedding Gaston's father, Jean, asked Maurice, "You pine off your ugly daughter on my son?! He deserves better!"

"You said she was beautiful, but you lied," Gaston pouted, glaring at the other king. "She reads, but at least her beauty would have made up for that."

"She is beautiful, but an accident left my daughter scarred," Maurice protested. "We didn't mean to trick you; I just wanted my daughter to be taken care, and to have a husband, who sees her for who she truly is."

"You should have thought about that before," Jean snapped. "My son deserves the best, not some ugly wench,"

"No, my daughter deserves best," Maurice said, "Get out of my castle!" He pointed to the door, and without a word Jean and Gaston left the chamber, taking their army of knights with them.

Belle slipped out of the shadows as soon as she heard the loud bang of the oak door. Her cheeks were still shining, but she held back the tears that threatened to seep out. Seeing her still in her cream colored wedding gown broke Maurice's heart.

"I'm sorry sweetheart we tried," Maurice spoke sympathetically, taking his daughter's hands within his. He caressed his daughter cheek and kissed her on the brow.

"I know papa. Sir Gaston didn't seem worth it anyway, and the way he and his father spoke to you was rude. I would probably be miserable being married to him.

"My Belle, always trying to put on a brave face," Maurice said, smiling. "One day a wonderful man will come sweep you off your feet and rescue you from life with your old father."

"You're not old," Belle insisted, "and I love living here with you. I learn so much from you and I would miss you if I got married. Besides, I doubt any man could love me with such a horrid face as mine."

"Don't say that my angel. You are truly beautiful, and a good, honest man will see that," Maurice said, frowning at his daughter's self-doubting words.

Sighing, Belle said, "I hope you're right papa, because I do want to have what you and mother had, love that is timeless and beautiful."

"I know you do and you will. I will see to it that you do," Maurice declared determination filled his eyes.

She hugged her father. "I know you will."

 **~Page Break~**

Belle returned to her bedchamber, not bothering to wait for her handmaiden, removing her gown piece by piece with a determined aggression to free herself from this suffocating dress. Silently she stood there naked, studying her scarred flesh in her floor length mirror with bitter tears beginning to fall once again. Her scabbed flesh no longer frightened or upset her as it did when she was a little girl, but the rejection of princes and nobles had shattered her. It was truly a world of vanity.

Snatching the cloak from her wardrobe, and the mask an artisan had sculpted to perfectly hide her face, Belle left her chamber. She quietly slipped passed the guards, careful to sneak pass them at the right moment and escaping through the kitchens, and disappeared outside within the crowds of the city of Avonlea.

Making this journey to the city bookshop, Belle looked through the glass displays and in the shop windows with wonder and excitement as she had rare opportunity to do so. She had risked this method of exploring long ago when she was thirteen, and an artisan had recognized her. She feared the old woman would expose her, but the woman offered instead to create a mask to help her hide her face. The old woman promised Belle that one day she would meet the man who would love her no matter how scarred she was. He would only see her inner beauty, but it still had not happened, so she dismissed it as a fanciful dream.

She continued to use the mask so she could visit the bookshop as well as the other shops in peace and without the presences of the guards lurking or the staring. This was something she wanted to experience on her own.

Arriving at bookshop, the bell jingled above her head as she entered and the owner lifted his pointer finger to indicate he would be right with her. He was talking to a mother and her daughter who were making a purchase.

While she waited, Belle gazed at wooden shelves full of books and removed the ones she could reach, studying the titles and reading descriptions about the premise. One particular book caught her eye as the picture of a rose gave her reason to linger. Opening the book, she began read, forgetting for a moment where she was as the scene came to life before her eyes as she read the words.

"That's a beautiful story mademoiselle. You'll enjoy it," Henri, the shop owner, said.

Belle jumped and had to adjust her mask slightly, and turned to face the kind shopkeeper. "Well, I do like the premise, Henri. How much is it?"

"Two gold coins, but for you Rose, this particular story is free," Henri said.

"And I told you I will not take anything for free, but you're sweet," Belle replied.

"But if it wasn't for you, my children would have never learned to read so I have to do something to pay you back," Henri insisted.

"I love teaching and your children are beautiful little darlings. Their being able to read is enough payment for me," Belle replied. He couldn't see her smile, but he could hear it in her voice.

"I still insist you accept this as a gift," Henri said.

"I couldn't," she said

"As I said, I insist," he said, put the book in her hands.

"Well I see you're not going to take no for an answer," she said, chuckling, and he shook his head. "Well thank you very much. I'll come by again to visit the children."

"Actually, they'll be with friends tonight. Some school friends have invited them over to stay at their cottage. He is the son of the tailor and seammaster, Rumplestiltskin," Henri explained.

"I have heard from others about Rumplestiltskin and they say he is amazing he is with a needle and thread. They also speak of how his children are such sweet angels," Belle said.

"Yes, you should pay his shop a visit. You might find some lovely dresses to buy," Henri suggested.

"I think I will," she replied and waving goodbye to her shopkeeper friend left.

Henri stared as the woman he knew as Rose departed his shop, frowning, as his thoughts came to why would Rose where that mask. She has to be as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside, so why did she hide her face from the world?

Then again, the one time he inquired she said, "Its best that you didn't know why or you wouldn't like what you would see beneath."

The sad gaze in her eyes made him sympathetic, but he didn't ask about the mask after that.

 **~Page Break~**

Belle continued her trek through the city market filling her basket with fresh flowers she bought from a vendor and offering coins to the street urchins she passed. As she made her way through the throng of people, Belle paused, mesmerized by woman with hair as black as raven's feathers, pounding on a tambourine while dancing on the cobblestones streets. There was a man playing a flute with a hat placed on the ground opened for dropping coins in, and there was a goat skipping about as if he too were dancing to the music.

Belle lingered, getting lost in exotic music, and the woman's dancing when the sound of a man's voice made her jump.

"I would be careful if I were you as gypsy magic can be just as deadly as Fae magic," the voice whispered in her ear.

She spun around coming face to face with a handsome, tall, dark-haired man wearing a long colorful coat and top hat.

"You startled me sir," she exclaimed.

"Forgive me," he said, and grinned lifting his top hat off, bowing to her.

"It's alright," she admitted, shrugging curtsying back.

"I'm Jefferson or some refer to me as the Mad Hatter, and may I ask your name my lady?" He inquired. The man who spoke to her was of a strong build with wavy dark brown curls.

"Um…It's Rose," she spoke, hesitantly.

"Um Rose?" He raised his brow.

"Oh no, just Rose, I'm still a little dizzy from watching the dancing," she replied.

Jefferson chuckled, his laughter shining through his eyes. "Esmerelda's dancing does tend to have that effect on her audience. She also likes to play with fire as well. She's quite talented."

"I take it she's a friend?" Belle asked, glancing back at Esmerelda, who was now wowing her small audience with ribbon dancing.

"Yes, I travel with her clan, my wife and I," he explained.

"Wife huh, should you be speaking with me then," Belle teased.

He laughed again. "Ah, Alyss knows she's got me wrapped around her finger," he said, as he twirled his finger in a circular motion.

Belle giggled, appreciating this stranger's ability to make her laugh since she could use something to make her laugh after what happened this morning.

"May I ask why such a beautiful lady is by herself?" Jefferson inquired.

"How do you know I'm beautiful when you haven't even seen my face?" Belle crossed her arms, and if he could see her face Jefferson would see her brows narrowed in suspicion.

"By your eyes," he answered, "you can always tell if a woman is beautiful by her eyes."

"Is that how you won over Alyss?" Belle asked, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, no Rose, for Alyss has known me long enough to not fall for my charms as easily, and she is friends with the man with whom inspired the words," Jefferson admitted.

"Ah, I take it works well for your friend then?" Belle asked.

"On the contrary, Rumple doesn't use the idea to woo women. His heart has been shattered enough that he loss interest in them," Jefferson said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I hope he's not lonely," Belle said, frowning.

"He has his children for company and his work, but I don't know if it's enough. His children could use a mother and I think he is lonely for a female companion," Jefferson answered, sighing.

"I would love to meet them someday," Belle said.

Jefferson's mouth upturned into a Cheshire grin as a thought occurred to him. _"After all Rumple isn't picky about looks and even if I'm wrong and this woman isn't pretty beneath her mask it might not matter if he spends enough time with her."_

"How about today? I was going to stop by for a visit anyway," Jefferson suggested.

Belle chewed on her lower lip. "Um…alright, why not? I still have a few hours before I have to return home. My father is a bit overprotective."

She dropped a few coins into the hat, the man playing the flute nodded, and linking arms with Jefferson, Belle went with him to visit his friend.

 **~Page Break~**

Rumplestiltskin's cottage resided close to the edge of the forest outside the city. It was a small grey stone cottage with a thatched roof and stone walk way. There was a rose garden in front of the house, greenery covering a portion of the front of the cottage, and a massive oak tree with a swing for his children. The scent of fresh apple pie and cinnamon filled Belle's nostrils as they walked across the path towards the front door that was painted burgundy.

Jefferson knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer, and while waiting Belle took the time to gaze at picturesque surroundings. It was a quaint and small country home outside of the city and she found herself much more comfortable here than living in palace with its lavish comforts. The only thing that kept her from running away and hiding was her responsibility and love she had for her father and her people. She had to make quite sure the kingdom didn't fall into the wrong hands.

Belle turned just as the door open and a sweet faced young girl answered the door. Her hair was pinned all the way up with a few strands the color of blackberries hanging loose. She had smudges of flour on her olive cheeks as well as her fringed long brown skirt and maroon blouse. She looked about 16 and had a pretty face that could win the hearts of many males. Her papa would have to be on his guard.

"Uncle Jeff," she exclaimed, with her arms spread wide as she embraced him.

Jefferson lifted the girl and spun her around so that her feet dangled off the ground. He kissed her on top of the head and said, "My, my princess Regina! You have grown into quiet a beautiful young lady. Have any white knights come to sweep you off your feet yet?"

Regina giggled, but sighed, "No, because papa scares them away with his staff, letting them know it possess magic, but my friend, Mal, says she has seen two boys from the city noticing me I if it's true papa will probably scare them away too."

"Don't worry I'm sure there's a suitor out there worthy of such a beauty who won't be scared off as easily. And if there isn't, I'll have a talk with your papa about it," Jefferson assured her, winking.

"Regina whose is here?" A girl with long blonde curls appeared as if by magic behind Regina. She glanced behind Jefferson, and smiled as she knew of only one person who wore a mask, and lived in city.

"Rose, you're friends with Jefferson?" She asked.

Regina looked at Belle as well. "Oh, hello," she lifted her skirt and curtsied, "I'm Regina, you must be a friend of Uncle Jefferson?" She furrowed her brow in bewilderment as Belle came forward revealing her face to be hidden by a mask.

Stepping forward, Belle introduced herself. "I just met your Uncle while I was visiting the city, and he told about your family. I wanted to meet you."

"Well, why don't you come in and make yourselves at home," Regina suggested, stepping aside. "Mal, I'll back. Why don't you continue cooking?" Mal nodded and returned to the kitchen.

With Jefferson in the lead, Belle entered the warmth of the cottage.

It was quite a cozy and homely place with a small kitchen on left and on right was a sitting room with some chairs, a couch, and a brick fireplace. There were also stairs going upstairs to the sleeping quarters.

"I will get papa," Regina said, and disappeared up the steps two at a time.

Belle followed Jefferson into the sitting room, and spreading out his coat tails he sat comfortably in one of the cushy chairs. Belle followed his actions, placing her hands in her lap as sat stiffly in one of the chairs, and glanced around the room. There was a small bookshelf filled with a small selection of books Belle was eager to look at in the corner of the room, a sheep skin rug in front of the fireplace, and a spinning wheel on the other side of it.

A few moments later Regina returned. "Papa will be down soon. Why don't I bring you some tea while you wait?"

"Yes, thank you Regina, sweetie, that would lovely," Jefferson replied.

"Yes, thank you," Belle said, and Regina nodding, went into the kitchen. Soon you could hear the clanking of china and two minutes later Regina returned carrying a tray with two cups.

"Where are the boys?" Jefferson asked.

"They're outside playing," Regina said, pouring the tea. She added what Jefferson usually liked and then asked Belle, "What you would like Miss Rose?"

"Two sugar cubes and a little bit milk please?" Belle requested, "Thank you."

As she prepared Belle's tea, Regina tried not to look at her masked face, which gave Regina a feeling of unease, but she knew it was rude to stare. Belle could feel the girl trying not to stare, but she was used to it, so she just avoided Regina's gaze.

Two boys with smudges of dirt on their face came barging in. "Gina, are the brownies ready?" One of those of the boys with messy brown hair asked her.

"No, they're still in the oven. Did you two finish your homework?" Placing her hands on her hips, Regina narrowed her eyes, studying to see if her brother gave her eye contact.

"Um no, not yet, but we will," Baelfire, Regina's brother muttered, shrugging.

"No, you'll finish it now Bae," Regina ordered, "And don't bother protesting either Malick, because your sister is in the kitchen, and I could ask her what she thinks.

Malick shook his head vigorously and the two boys hurried upstairs to Baelfire's bedroom to work on homework.

"I have to go and see if Mal needs help. I've been teaching her how to cook and bake," she said, proudly.

"That's great Regina. I told you had talent," Jefferson said, encouragingly.

Regina blushed. "Thank you, but I better go before she blows up the kitchen."

She disappeared around the corner into the kitchen and Belle took a sip of her tea. "Well they seem nice. I hope they don't mind my being here.

"Oh trust me, they love company. You know Maleficent and her brother Malick?" Jefferson asked.

Belle nodded. "Yes, I teach them how to read and I buy from their papa's bookshop."

"I must admit I don't read as much, but I have been to Henri's shop a few times," Jefferson said. "It's nice."

"Do you work with Regina's and, I think she called her brother Bae, father?" Belle asked.

"Yes, when I'm not traveling I'm a milliner," Jefferson replied.

"That sounds like such an amazing profession. Is the hat you're wearing one of yours?" Belle asked.

"Yes, the first one I ever made," he said, looking at the hat proudly. "But this one isn't just for fashion; it actually has the ability to transport you to any time, place, and world. It's been my constant companion since I was a boy, and after my grandmother realized my talent for crafting hats, she suggested I sell them for money, so I became a traveling sales man. I met Rumple during one of my trips and we started a business where he would make clothes and I would create hats to go with some of the outfits."

"And he's been the best partner ever since, dearie," a voice from behind spoke, startling Belle.

She turned in her chair to see a man standing in the entry-way being held up by a wooden staff. The man, whom she guessed was Rumplestiltskin, was not a man of great physical build, but his face was care-worn, giving Belle the impression that he had experienced years of hard labor. There was warmth in his eyes when he gazed at her that gave her comfort.

Belle stood, as if she shouldn't have sat down on his chair, and curtsied. "Hello sir," she said, not understanding why she felt so shy.

"No need for formalities Miss, we are both adults," he spoke kindly, "and I am no noblemen, just a seammaster and tailor. I'm Rumple, and may I ask your name?"

"Rose," she answered.

"And you're a friend of Jeff's?" He asked.

"Actually I just met him and we started talking," Belle explained.

"Ah, flirting with ladies again Jeff," he teased, smirking.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "At least I know when one is flirting with me," he snapped.

"Forgive me for wanting to give my children and work more attention than the female population," Rumple replied. "Besides, you have a wife."

"Alyss knows if I am friendly towards a woman it is nothing more than kindness," Jefferson said in a defensive tone.

Belle looked down at her hands as the two men bantered, wishing she could disappear. If he was flirting with her or just being kind, oh how he would regret once he saw what was underneath her mask, but at least they didn't question speaking to her with it on. Besides, Henri and his children, no one spoke to her, but gave her strange looks when she walked by, but it was better than these same people looking at her in disgust.

"For whatever reason, I'm glad you have come," Rumple said smiling, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to impose," Belle replied.

"Nonsense dearie, I'm inviting you, and any friend of Jefferson's is welcome here," Rumple assured her.

"Well thank you," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Family**

Belle's visit with Jefferson's friends was quite pleasant and took her mind off of this morning's events. Jeff had many amazing stories to tell from his travels, which were terrifying and exciting adventures. He told them as if they were a performance he was putting on for an audience. Belle even suggested he join the local theatre troupe.

"Actually, when I was traveling with the clan, I would help our friend Jiminy's parents perform their puppet shows," he told Belle.

"That sounds like fun. Why did you stop?" Belle queried.

"Because Uncle Jiminy's parents were arseholes," Bae said.

"Baelfire," his father snapped, "You know we don't use that language."

"Sorry papa, but it's true," Bae said.

"It doesn't matter. I told you, you never use words like that," Rumple said, giving his son a warning look.

"Uncle Jeff uses language like that all the time," Bae pouted, crossing his arms.

"Young man, you know it disappoints me when you repeat words that you know are wrong to say," Rumple reminded Baelfire, giving him the look that always made Bae cringe.

Bae shook his head vigorously, and Rumple gave Jefferson a look that clearly said, 'this is your fault my son picks up such foul language.' Jeff swallowed making a mental note to be weary of the words he used around the children. Bae was only eight after all and was at the age where he absorbed everything, no matter how inappropriate it may be.

Jefferson wasn't the only one to have stories to tell, as Baelfire shared of his adventures with Malick that took place in his own backyard. Belle was pleased Malick had friend with whom to play with since he was very quiet during his lessons with her. Maleficent's sarcasm, sharp tongue, and confidence counter balanced her brother's shyness, but it gave her and Belle reason to be concerned for him. He was often bullied by the other boys at school, and Mal had to threaten them with magic, but this also upset Malick, because it meant he needed his big sister to defend him. Having Baelfire as a friend gave him more confidence, but he still was bullied at school.

"Rose, Regina is a sorceress like me," Mal said, proudly.

"Mal," Regina hissed.

"Oh it's okay, Rose knows that I'm a sorceress and she thinks it's amazing. She won't share our secret," Maleficent reassured Regina.

Regina gazed between Maleficent and Belle, narrowing her eyes. "Really?"

"I assure you, I have no reason to expose you as magic users. Besides, I find magic fascinating. Are you magical or did the magic come from their mother?" Belle glanced at Rumple, who had mostly been quiet, occasionally contributing his thoughts on what they talked about.

Now, the silence that filled the room was much more sudden and deliberate making Belle glance around the table. Jefferson became fascinated with his food, Baelfire and Malick began to eat rather eagerly, Maleficent glanced at Regina, whose expression held sadness and anger in her eyes and started picking at her food.

"I used to have magic, but I gave it up," Rumple said, and his tone implied it was best not to inquire again on this matter.

After that incident everything was fine and enjoyable. Belle just like listening to what they had to say and was grateful the children and Jefferson were too excited share their thoughts and stories, to ask Belle about herself. While Belle was listening to Jefferson telling about his encounter with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, she became aware of Rumplestiltskin's eyes on her. She glanced up for second to find him scrutinizing her, but he turned his attention to Jefferson just as quickly.

 **~Page Break~**

After dinner, Regina and Maleficent took the responsibility of cleaning up the dishes; and turned down Belle's offer to help, reminding her she was a guest and was not obligated to help clean up.

Jefferson took the boys outside to catch fireflies, telling them he had a secret on how to catch them more easily, so grabbing jars that were once filled with jelly, the boys followed Jefferson outside.

Knowing she was going to be sent out of the kitchen, Belle returned to the sitting room. She sat on one of the chairs looking around the peaceful sitting room admiring it's homely feel making her feel welcome and comfortable, though it was a stranger's home. Standing up she approached the bookshelf, and positioning her head she read the titles on the spines of the books. Many of the titles she recognized such as " _Romeo and Juliet"_ and _King Arthur_ , but some were unfamiliar to her. As one of the titles caught her attention, Belle removed it from the shelf, and opening the book, as if it was as valuable as gold, she began to read. Getting lost in images the words painted in her mind, Belle hadn't even heard her host's staff as it thudded on the floor as he entered the room.

"You like to read?" Rumple asked. causing Belle to jump.

"Oh, you scared me," she said turning to face him, "Yes, I do. My mother taught me to read when I was six. To her, reading is the most valuable skill anyone can possess."

"Your mother and I agree on that," he replied.

"Thank you for letting me stay for dinner, by the way. It was delicious," Belle said.

"You're welcome, dearie. Yes, my little Gina is quite the cook," Rumplestiltskin said proudly.

"I know, I'm impressed," she said. "I should be getting back now as my father will be worried about me."

Rumple frowned. "Wait, we haven't even had dessert."

"Papa, worries and doesn't like it when I'm out too late," Belle said.

"Of course, I know how that can be. Why don't I get you some to take home," Rumplestiltskin offered.

"Thank you, but you don't have to," Belle insisted.

"But I want to and I'll walk you back," he said, and disappeared into the kitchen before Belle could protest.

She bit her lip, cringing at the thought of his reaction when he found out who she was, though at least he wouldn't see her scarred face and body, just that she was the princess of Avonlea.

A few moments later, Rumplestiltskin returned with basket. She lifted the lid and saw it was filled with not only an apple pie, but also fruits, cheeses, and bread."

"Oh, that's quite a lot of food," Belle exclaimed.

"My daughter does enjoy cooking and baking," he said.

"She made all of this? Well, I look forward to trying it," Belle said.

After Belle said goodbye to Regina and Maleficent; and told them to tell the boys goodbye for her, she grabbed her cloak and followed Rumple out into the cool, crisp evening. The evening sky was a velvety black, but moon shown down on them like the glowing eye of a dragon lighting there way.

"You didn't have to walk me home," Belle said.

"I know, but it is dark and woman shouldn't be walking alone in the darkness by herself," Rumple said.

Belle paused mid-stride. "I am capable of defending myself," she said in a defensive tone.

He heard her voice from behind and turned to face her, not being able to read her expression, but he heard the irritation in her voice. "Oh, I didn't mean it in that way. I meant that in the dark it's not easy, and people will take advantage, especially men of women, but I do sense you're capable of self-defense. That you're stronger than you look."

"Sense?" She asked.

"Yes, I never lost my intuition and ability to read people," he explained, smirking.

Belle returned to standing beside him and as they returned to the city. "It must be hard raising two children on your own."

"Aye, it is, but I love my lad and lass more than anything in the world, so it's worth the trouble," he said, affectionately.

"They're sweet children, and I'm glad Bae is there for Malick. He's a shy boy, and his father and sister are struggling with helping him. Henri didn't even know his son was being bullied at school, if I remember correctly. I was there when he found out," Belle said.

"Oh, I remember Henri telling me about that. He told me how you helped clean the boy up, and that's when you offered to teach the two how to read," Rumple exclaimed.

"It broke my heart seeing him in that state," Belle said. "Those two had become good friends to me."

"It's nice to know someone such as yourself would be kind to them and not treat them like are nuisance," Rumple said.

"I don't understand why anyone would have children and think them nuisance," she said, glaring at the ground beneath her feet, kicking at the pebbles, once they reached the stone pathways.

"I don't either, but those people do have children. Luckily, Maleficent and Malick do have a loving father. They also have good friends to look after them as well." Rumple winked at Belle, and if her face wasn't covered by a mask he would see her cheeks turn crimson.

"Where do you live by the way?" He asked.

"Um, just take me to the Henri's bookshop, and I'll walk from there," Belle said, not wanting him to know where she lived.

"I don't feel right just leaving you there to walk," Rumple said frowning.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's not that far," Belle insisted.

Rumple raised his brow. "I don't know, I still think I should take you up to your house," he said.

"I'm fine, but I appreciate your offer to take me home," Belle said, "Thank you." She was unsure what made her commit the gesture, but to 'thank' him non-verbally, she placed a kiss on his cheek and left before he could respond.


End file.
